Junjou Darkness
by Popcorn Stache
Summary: WARNING! BOY X BOY! This is a story with a tragic beginning and sinful climax. My shadiest fantasy of Misaki and Usami's father, Fuyuhiko. My first fanfic! I worked really hard on this! Also, thank you so much for taking the time to read my amateur work.
1. Chapter 1

The worst thing that could happen to anyone is to lose his or her family members; especially, if it's the same cause of death. Something as unfortunate as that has happened to Takahashi Misaki. Just like his parents were killed in a car accident ten years prior, Misaki's elder brother, Takahashi Takahiro along with his wife, Takahashi Manami were killed in a horrible car accident. After he was notified about his best friend's death, Usami Akihiko went in a long term state of shock which resulted in his admission to a mental institution. Although Misaki's lover, "Usagi" and his family are gone, he still had friends. However, he needed to find a way to support himself considering that his brother and Usagi are unable to provide to him. Aware of this situation, this divorced old man approached Misaki with a solution.

Usami Fuyuhiko, father of Usagi and his older brother, Usami Haruhiko, has experienced the wonderful taste of Misaki's cooking. In turn of Misaki cooking his meals, Fuyuhiko was willing to provide Misaki his necessities. Misaki has concurred.

It has been six months since the passing of Takahiro and Manami, and Usami still remains in a mental institution. Misaki is currently cooking in the kitchen of the Usami residence. As he cooked in silence, Fuyuhiko quietly approached Misaki from behind. It didn't take long for Misaki to notice Fuyuhiko's presence. Misaki breaks the silence with a "Good afternoon Usami-san" in an emotionless tone. "Lunch will be ready soon."

Fuyuhiko strikes a small conversation with Misaki. "Takahashi-kun," he starts; "How long will you remain depressed?" 'Did this man forget the terrible loss of my brother?' Does he not know what it feels like losing someone close to you?' These questions swarm in Misaki's head leaving him quiet with no reply to Fuyuhiko's question. After a moment of silence, Fuyuhiko speaks again. "I know you miss your older brother and my son, but a young man like you should not let these burdens hold you back."

Then Misaki replies in a mournful voice, "The joys of my life came from Usagi-san, Nee-san and most of all, Nii-San. It doesn't matter any more. I can't look forward to anything knowing that Nii-San is not with me anymore."

Fuyuhiko told Misaki that he had a similar problem. "My issue is not nearly as severe as your's is, but my life is ending with me as a single father in his early fifties. No one else to love me; to wake up to every morning; to talk to everyday. On top of that, Haruhiko has been distant towards me. I guess we both have it bad."

As kind hearted as he is, Misaki turned his face to Fuyuhiko with a weak smile which implied agreement. "Yeah, we're both lonely."

Misaki turns his back to Fuyuhiko and continues cooking. Fuyuhiko reminded Misaki that he knows why his sons chose him. "Unlike anyone I know, you're soft yet caring." Fuyuhiko paused and then continued his sentence with, "and you're cute."

Misaki was stunned with Fuyuhiko's verbal description of Misaki. Misaki blushed in confusion, but he still kept cooking. Fuyuhiko spoke again; this time, with a question. "When was the last time you enjoyed yourself?"

In an innocent confusion, Misaki asked, "What do you mean?"

"You have been so sad lately, that I wonder when was the last time you pleasured yourself; made yourself feel good...physically."

Misaki halted with the cutting of the cabbage. Misaki was started to become nervous. Familiar with Usagi's usual seductions, Misaki realized that Fuyuhiko was trying to seduce him.

Unexpectedly, Fuyuhiko slowly took a grasp of Misaki's rear from behind. Misaki's blood pressure rose instantly. Misaki was so shocked that he stayed still; dropping the knife. Fuyuhiko held Misaki closer to him; caressing Misaki's chest. Misaki could feel Fuyuhiko's stiff manhood press against Misaki's buttocks. Fuyuhiko gently bit and licked Misaki's ear. Then his tongue slowly descended to Misaki's neck. Then Fuyuhiko grabbed Misaki by the left side of his face; turned it around to face Fuyuhiko from behind. Fuyuhiko forced his lips upon Misaki's. Misaki then returned the kiss. Misaki was really lonely and he had not had sex for such a long time. Misaki began to feel the need to let go of his depression, stress, _everything_.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki was so innocent at heart, that he would never think about hurting another person. Especially, if that person was someone he was close with. To whom was Misaki hurting this time? Usagi? Nii-San? Himself?

Misaki woke up to these questions... recalling what he did last night. Misaki remembered everything as soon as he saw the current physical state he and Fuyuhiko are in. The two of them, nude in the same bed, under silky red sheets. Misaki felt his heart drop; not because he slept with a fifty year old man (who surprisingly was in good shape), but because he just slept with his lover's father.

Fuyuhiko awakened peacefully. He sat up and saw the younger boy's tearful face.

"What brings you to tears, _Misaki-kun_?" Fuyuhiko asked.

 _Misaki-kun_. Misaki's first name being used by Fuyuhiko. Misaki remembered the previous night. Fuyuhiko was on top; repeatedly thrusting himself into Misaki as Misaki held Fuyuhiko tightly from the front.

 _Huh...uh...Misaki….kun_

After hearing his first name again for the second time, more tears shed from Misaki's large green eyes like beginning rainstorm.

"Am I so desperate to make myself happy, to the point where I would sacrifice Usagi-san's own happiness?" Misaki said. He remembered that Usagi was in love with Nii-san, but he was oblivious to Usagi's love. On top of that, he married Nee-san. To relieve himself from intense pain and loneliness, he fell in love with Misaki; but now… Misaki caused Usagi even more pain.

"If you're thinking about Akihiko, just forget it. He let his own depression get in the way of his and your relationship," Fuyuhiko said. "This depression, dragged him to the mental hospital. If you really care about Usagi, then you would know he wouldn't want you to be sad. With that said, you should _enjoy_ yourself a little."

After going through so much, Misaki easily let Fuyuhiko's words brainwash him. After Fuyuhiko forced Misaki to let his guard down, he pulled Misak by the back of his head to Fuyuhiko's face. Fuyuhiko forced his tongue inside Misaki's mouth. Misaki didn't even try to resist. Instead, Misaki allowed himself to be damaged even more.

Fuyuhiko's hand slowly slide down from the back of Misaki's soft brown hair, to his smooth olive skin back, to his round and beautiful butt. Misaki felt Fuyuhiko's finger gradually enter inside him.

" _Nnh~_ " Misaki's moans were trapped in Fuyuhiko's mouth.

Fuyuhiko gently lie down on his back as he grabbed the brun by his hips and sat him on top of Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko inserted his cock inside Misaki and forced more moans out of Misaki.

" _Ah-ahh~_ "

Misaki felt the pressure, the strong push, making him go up and down. Misaki couldn't balance himself. He had to lean his smooth sweaty palms on Fuyuhiko's chest. Fuyuhiko released a deep grunt, then he clenched his teeth.

After exchanging passionate yells and gasps, the speed increased. The loud sounds traveled from Fuyuhiko's room into the hallway. Fuyuhiko's butler, Tanaka heard the sounds. At first, Tanaka assumed that Fuyuhiko was moaning in pain. However, before Tanaka could grab the doorknob and turn it, he heard another voice. ' _A woman?...No, another...man.'_ Tanaka quietly cracked the door open. ' _My heavens_ '...

He saw it, Misaki chest down on the bed, grabbing the silk sheets as Fuyuhiko shoved himself in Misaki from behind as he had a firm grasp on Misaki's hips.

" _Ah, ah ah ahh aah AAHH!"_

" _UGH!"_

Fuyuhiko pulled out and released his creamy milk all over Misaki's two finished with a breath of relief. Meanwhile Tanaka was behind the door; unseen and shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuyuhiko's butler, Tanaka was an insignificant part of the Usami family. A man who is seen as another butler who only came to housekeep and nothing else; Cleaning, tending to Fuyuhiko's pet dog's needs, serving food, etcetera. The only person who saw Tanaka as a man, the only person who showed respect and an interest in getting to know him was Takahashi Misaki. Tanaka saw the goodness in Misaki.

However…

Tanaka questioned himself about who Misaki truly is when he saw Misaki and Fuyuhiko, both nude, covered in sweat and red silk sheets. He and Misaki have interacted a couple times before; enough to know that Misaki is a generous young man. But, this is not the Misaki he knew; not the one currently in physical and sexual contact with Fuyuhiko.

Tanaka witnessed Misaki and Fuyuhiko finishing their sex with heavy lustrous inhaling and exhaling. Tanaka was shocked not only because his boss was having sex which is very rare, but also because the innocent boy he knew was doing _it_ with Fuyuhiko. Tanaka asked himself a lot of questions. 'Is, Takahashi-san, Fuyuhiko-sama's new partner? Is he cheating on Akihiko-sama? Takahashi-san would never do this, as good as he is at heart. Is he being raped?'

During the process of self interrogation, Fuyuhiko's pet dog, Alexander approached Tanaka quietly. Alexander also remembered Misaki, the nice chef who stays at the Usami residence and cooks Fuyuhiko's meals. Alexander picked up Misaki's scent from Fuyuhiko's bedroom. With excitement of being united with Misaki, Alexander forced himself pass the partially closed door, into the master bedroom and onto Fuyuhiko's bed, licking Misaki's face.

"DOWN BOY!" Fuyuhiko furiously demanded.

Alexander weeps as he leaped of the bed. Misaki sat quietly in the bed with a face full of terror; not because Fuyuhiko yelled, but because the respectful servant he knew, Tanaka was standing at the door staring at Misaki and Fuyuhiko.'E-Eh?...Oh no...he saw me..naked in bed with Usagi-Chichi. He must think of me as a dirty heartless guy, desperate for sexual pleasure.'

Fuyuhiko calmly asked. "Tanaka,...is there something you need?"

"Er-ah, no sir," Tanaka frantically replied. "Alexander, c-come."

Alexander obeyed with a sad whimper and exited the room. Tanaka left and slowly closed the door. Fuyuhiko turned to Misaki and pulled Misaki's face to him. Fuyuhiko gave Misaki a short kiss on his lips and then said, "I have work to do, clean yourself and then prepare breakfast." Fuyuhiko climbed out of his bed and then proceeded to his bathroom. Misaki fell on his back in the bed and lie there in a state of surprise and distraught.

'What if he was watching...while we...Fuyuhiko..and I..' Then Misaki gazed at his blushed hands. 'I cheated on Usagi….I betrayed him...I'm such a horrible person.' Misaki finished his thought with tears of regret running from his face like a waterfall.

Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko completes putting his suit on as he fastens his black tie on his neck. Fuyuhiko asked Tanaka to bring him his golden watch. Tanaka gives Fuyuhiko the watch. As Fuyuhiko takes the watch, Tanaka tries to walk away.

"Just a moment," says Fuyuhiko which forced Tanaka to stop in his tracks. "What exactly did you see, Tanaka?"

Tanaka did not know what to say. What really surprised him was that Fuyuhiko was talking to him calmly, as if nothing happened. Then Tanaka realized that he should stay out of Fuyuhiko's personal business and mention this to know one.

"Nothing sir," Tanaka replied.

Fuyuhiko turns to Tanaka with a sinister smile.

" _Good_."


	4. Chapter 4

' _I cannot believe this. I was sworn to secrecy of a great sin. By Usami Fuyuhiko,_

 _Who I thought I knew;_

 _Who betrayed his own son._

Fuyuhiko's butler Tanaka was forced to keep quiet about the adultery between Fuyuhiko himself and Misaki. Tanaka was now burdened at heart.

Fuyuhiko returned to his room where Misaki still reclined in the king sized bed where the sin occurred.

"I have some work to do and meetings to attend," Fuyuhiko started. "If you want me to continue supporting you financially, then you better bathe and continue working."

Fuyuhiko leaned to Misaki and gave him a short kiss on the lips. Misaki quickly jerked away from Fuyuhiko then sat up straight. Fuyuhiko was still bent over, but he looked up to Misaki. Misaki's eyes opened wide with terror were locked on Fuyuhiko's usual expression on his face: Dark grey eyes with no light reflection and a sinister smile. Fuyuhiko straightened himself slowly, turned away and then exited the room.

" Have a good day, Misaki-kun."

 _Misaki-kun_. He said it again, Even if Fuyuhiko called Misaki by his first name a million times, Misaki would never be used to it. Why? Because the pronunciation of his first name still came out of the same old man who was Usagi-san's father.

And the one whom he had sex with. _Twice_ ,

Fuyuhiko was walking down a long flight of stairs to leave his home through the two large front doors. Fuyuhiko thought he was going to leave quietly without conversations with anyone. He was proven wrong when he saw someone he didn't expect to see. Someone he knew. His older son, Haruhiko Usami who was petting Alexander. Fuyuhiko greeted Haruhiko.

"Haruhiko-san,Good morning. What brings you here unexpectedly. I thought you had a business trip in Hokkaido."

Haruhiko halted and looked at Fuyuhiko. "I canceled the trip." he began, "Akihiko is still not feeling well. He still can't withstand his sadness."

"It is like I said before, your brother is fragile." Fuyuhiko stated. "Do you feel bad for him?"

"I pity him, but I also am infuriated for what he did to Misaki." Haruhiko said. "I cannot forgive him for leaving Misaki alone after all he lost. A true lover would not do such a thing."

Fuyuhiko's smile turned into a frown. "Do you still have feelings for Misaki? Even after he turned you down?"

Haruhiko started at his father with the same lusterless eyes. "Like I said before, if Akihiko ever abandoned Misaki or hurt him in anyway, I will take Misaki away."

Fuyuhiko looked at his son with disgust. "I must leave now." In the process of creating a cold atmosphere, Fuyuhiko walked past Haruhiko and went out the doors. When Fuyuhiko went into the car, he smiled again and told himself 'After all Misaki went through, he surely won't be tempted to be **fucked** by Haruhiko and then be taken away in his arms.'

Haruhiko watched the car leave the house. Then he continued to look for Misaki. After walking for a little bit, Haruhiko stopped in the middle of the hallway. There was only one place he did not check yet. Haruhiko stepped inside the bathroom. There he was. Misaki. Stepping out the shower, covered in water.

"Haru..hiko...san"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read my story. Also, I apologize now and in advance for the long wait. This is my first fanfiction and I am an amateur, but even just one follower made me happy. My story may not be the best, but since more people wanted to continue reading my work, I will try my hardest. Thank you so much!**

Misaki was really freaking out. His life had a huge dramatic change after he lost his brother, sister-in-law and his lover. Not only did he sleep with Usagi's father, but also Tanaka caught Misaki and Fuyuhiko nude in the same bed. And now...Haruhiko.

"Haru..hiko..san," Misaki called out.

' _Haruhiko-san_. He called me by my first name.'

Haruhiko was flabbergasted by Misaki's address to him. Before Akihiko went to the mental institution, Misaki always called Haruhiko, "Usagi-Ani" (Older brother). Also whenever Misaki saw him, he was always surprised because he knew Haruhiko and Usagi didn't get along and it was always awkward whenever Haruhiko showed up out of nowhere. But this time, Misaki wasn't startled. He didn't call Haruhiko, "Usagi-Ani." ' _What happened to this boy since I last talked to him after the funeral?'_

"I'll let you get dressed," Haruhiko stated as he left the bathroom. When Misaki was alone, he bowed his head with a fearful expression. He wondered why. Why, of all people did Haruhiko show up?

Haruhiko waited patiently for Misaki to dry off and put on clothes. Misaki finally emerged from the bathroom clothed. Although Misaki was standing in front of Haruhiko, he still did not face the man.

"Let's go out for breakfast," Haruhiko suggested.

Misaki finally looked up. " Eh? B-but-." Misaki was unable to finish his sentence. What reason would he have to turn down Haruhiko? It is no worse than Misaki having sex with Fuyuhiko twice. Misaki gave up his hesitation. "I'll get my shoes."

Misaki and Haruhiko walked down the stairs together. On their way down, Misaki saw Tanaka walking by. Misaki instantly had a flashback; the time when Tanaka walked in on him and Fuyuhiko together.

Tanaka noticed Misaki and then Haruhiko. Misaki looked the other way.

"Haruhiko-sama," Tanaka said in a scared yet calm voice.

"Good morning Tanaka." Haruhiko began. "I'll be taking Misaki out for breakfast."

Tanaka was briefly speechless. Then he replied. "Yes sir. Have a safe drive. Take care, Takahashi-san."

"Y-yes." Misaki quietly said.

Haruhiko and Misaki were already outside. Tanaka watched from the window; Haruhiko opening the car door for Misaki was in the car, Haruhiko drove off.

During the car ride, Haruhiko starts a short conversation with Misaki.

"How have you been. I have not seen you for a while."

"I'm good. I accepted the fact that Nii-chan and Nee-chan are dead."

The car comes to a stop light. As Haruhiko waited for the light to change, he looked at Misaki's neck. He noticed a small light blemish on the right side of Misaki's neck. 'A hickey? From who.' Misaki noticed Haruhiko looking at him.

"What it is?" Misaki shyfully asked.

"Nothing at all," Haruhiko quickly and calmly lied.

The light changed and the car was back in acceleration. Haruhiko remembered the talk he had with his father this morning. Misaki was not the only one that changed. Fuyuhiko seemed different as well.

The two made it to their destination. It was such a beautiful diner. Marble columns, gold railings, and a gold sign with the name, _Bassieru to Usagi_ engraved in it.

The two were seated in a quiet room. They were temporarily accompanied by their waitress.

"Good morning, my name is Midorikawa and I'll be serving you two." The waitress stated. "Perhaps you two would like to start off with coffee?"

Haruhiko and Misaki simultaneously responded. "Yes please."

Midorikawa served the two coffee and was told that they will decide on their order shortly. Midorikawa left them alone. Misaki added cream and sugar to his coffee and started drinking. Haruhiko watched Misaki drink. Then Haruhiko broke the silence.

"Misaki, I want you to move in with me."

Haruhiko's unexpected requested made Misaki choke on a gulp of coffee. After Misaki calmed down, he looked at Haruhiko with an angry face.

"Why?" Misaki started. "Why would you ask me;especially after Usagi-san became mentally ill?"

"Because I haven't given up on you." Haruhiko claims. Haruhiko put his large hands over Misaki's smaller hands. "Misaki, I want to make things better between us. I want to make you happy again. It pains me to see someone I love go through so much pain and live in sadness. Misaki….I love you."

 _I love you_.

Misaki heard Usagi in his head say that. In fact, Misaki remembered hearing Usagi saying that multiple times. Misaki sat in that seat speechless with Haruhiko's hands still over Misaki's. Haruhiko moved his hands. He picked up Misaki's hands and held them together. Haruhiko stood out of his seat a little. Leaned and kissed Misaki. After he pulled back his face a centimeter, he looked at Misaki in the eyes. Then the two locked lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Great Lord Usami Akihiko, winner of Naomori and Kikukawa Awards and Marukawa's Books Number 1 Bestselling Writer... is oblivious to what is going on beyond his isolated hospital room;

What is going on with Misaki.

What is going on between Misaki and Fuyuhiko

and Haruhiko.

Misaki made a grave mistake with Fuyuhiko. And now he is about to make another one with Haruhiko. Misaki realized this at the last minute when he kissed Haruhiko back. Misaki tried with all his strength to release himself from the tight hugging and kissing from Haruhiko. Just like the time Haruhiko tried to take Misaki away from Usagi, Haruhiko was going to do it again; all for _MI-SA-KI_.

"Nmph! MM! Hn!" Misaki struggled to pull away from Haruhiko, but Haruhiko kept Misaki's lips sealed. Forcing his tongue inside Misaki's mouth, saliva of love and confusion drooling from Haruhiko's and Misaki's inseparable mouths. That's it. Haruhiko lost control. Once Misaki was available again, Haruhiko will let _no one_ take Misaki. Haruhiko's untamed hands frantically trying to undress Misaki.

Misaki managed to pull his lips away and speak. "Ah-No! No! I can't!."

Haruhiko loved Misaki so much that he cared enough to obey the powerless boy. Haruhiko gently sat Misaki on his chair. Misaki...in his state, really messy hair, heavy panting, shirt half unbuttoned, a thin stream of saliva slowing running from Misaki's open mouth, Haruhiko, was extremely frustrated. He thought for sure Misaki would return his feelings, but again, Haruhiko loses; this time to no one. Midorikawa returns to ask for their order.

"Have you guys decided-"

 **BAM!**

Misaki slammed the chair back under the table and then ran passed Midorikawa nearly shoving her. Misaki flees from Haruhiko.

Misaki full of shame...

Haruhiko full of pain…

Midorikawa full of confusion…

Misaki was all alone outside. He walked...and walked...and walked having the same thought.

' _I betrayed Usagi.'_

Why was Misaki doing this? Why was he hurting Usagi so much? Even if Usagi does not know what is going on, Misaki can't live with the fact that he betrayed his lover. What should Misaki do now that he has _nothing left_. Even if Usagi recovered, would he ever forgive Misaki?

It was night fall already. The sun setted, the moon rose, and the city lights lit. So many cars, so many people going home and going to work. Misaki, sits alone on a park bench, under a single street light. Misaki wallowed in self pity for hours. Misaki looked at his shadow made from the light he was under. Unexpectedly, his shadow was accompanied by a much bigger shadow. Then Misaki felt a large cold hand touch his shoulder. Misaki looks up at the man who blocked the street light. Eh...Usa...Usagi-san?

Oh wait, it's Fuyuhiko.

"My boy," Fuyuhiko starts, "I've been looking for you all day. I was expecting you to cook my meals as we agreed. Where have you been?"

"Deals off shitty bastard!" Misaki's face was filled with anger, sadness and regret. "I cheated on Usagi and you don't care about your own son! I can't be with you in the same room or cook your damn food! I don't need your fucking money anymore so you can take our deal and shove it up your-!"

Misaki's jaw was firmly held open by Fuyuhiko's hand. Then he forced a strange looking red pill in Misaki's mouth. After the pill was in all the way, Fuyuhiko took the advantage of holding Misaki's mouth and nose closed until Misaki had no choice but to swallow it. Fuyuhiko released Misaki and allowed him to catch his breath. Misaki stood up and looked at Fuyuhiko with rage.

"What the hell was that," Misaki asked.

Fuyuhiko remained silent with a sinister frown and dark eyes. Misaki demanded an answer from Fuyuhiko again; but this time, Misaki's words started to slur. _B...bast..rrr.._ (Bastard). All the colors Misaki was perceiving were starting to integrate and blend. Then Misaki blacked out on the bench. The pedestrians witnessed Misaki's instant loss of consciousness.

"Oh don't mind him, he simply drank too much sake at a bar," Fuyuhiko simply lied. The crowd was relieved and let Fuyuhiko carry on his business. Fuyuhiko put Misaki inside his black vehicle and then drove off.

….

Misaki was floating in total darkness. Various images of the ones he loved appeared before him. Misaki and his brother, Takahiro laughing at a television program; Misaki and his sister-in-law, Manami were talking and laughing over tea; Misaki and his lover, Akihiko were making love in bed under the light of the full moon trespassing through the open blinds.

' _Nii-chan….Nee-chan…...Usagi-san...I'm so sorry.'_

In reality, Misaki's eyelids slowly fluttered and revealed the shiny green eyes. Misaki rose and looked at his surroundings. He realized he was in Fuyuhiko's room. Misaki eyes searched the room and found Fuyuhiko sitting on his chair with a glass of wine in his right hand and a silver chain in the left. _A chain? What is it connected to?_ From Fuyuhiko's hand to the white carpet onto the red silk bed to the buckle of what appeared to be a dog collar labeled Misaki strapped around Misaki's neck. _Eh_. Misaki was trapped and naked, covered in rose petals. Misaki's face immediately reddened.

"Good evening, Misaki-kun," Fuyuhiko greeted. Fuyuhiko rose, sat his glass down and walked to the poor uke. Fuyuhiko roughly tugged on the silver chain pulling Misaki upwards by the neck. "That cologne you are wearing is not yours. It's the brand that Haruhiko uses." Misaki remembered the scene between him and Haruhiko. Misaki predicted what Fuyuhiko was implying. Fuyuhiko raised his right hand. To Misaki's horror, he saw what was coming.

"How dare you _fuck him you slut!_ "

 **SLAP!** "AH!"

Misaki fell on his back. Misaki's left cheek colored red. Fuyuhiko pulled out a small bottle out of his drew and then ejected a gel like liquid into his hand. Fuyuhiko rubbed the liquid on Misaki's bare chest. Misaki took in the sweet scent that strongly emitted from the gel on his chest. After a minute has passed as Misaki inhaled and exhaled the smell, Misaki was starting to sweat and his manhood stood tall screaming for attention. Misaki was unexpectedly fully aroused.

Fuyuhiko slowly unzipped the flyer on his trousers and then stated,

" _I should remind you who has the power."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Pound…...….pound…pound_

'Ow….my head…'

Misaki slowly opens his eyes to the marble ceiling in Fuyuhiko's room. Misaki felt his head pounding as if he was undergoing a hangover. Misaki tried to move his arms, but he was unable to for his wrist were bound by handcuffs to the head of the bed frame on Fuyuhiko's bed.

"Oh, are you awake," Fuyuhiko earnestly asked as he approached the trapped brune. Misaki remembered what happened the previous day. After his brief union with Haruhiko, he isolated himself from other people he knew; but then Fuyuhiko found him and drugged him. After that, he was _punished_ by Fuyuhiko.

Misaki's eyes were flushed with tears. "Why, why are doing this?... Not just to me, but to Usagi as well?"

Fuyuhiko bent over, softly touched Misaki's face with his large slightly wrinkled hand and then smiled.. "Do not be a hypocrite," Fuyuhiko demanded. "Remember, the first time we had intercourse, you were the first to strip and then perform oral sex on me?"

Guilt took over Misaki's face. 'That's right. I'm to blame as well.' Misaki relived the moment when Misaki locked lips with Fuyuhiko while he groped Fuyuhiko's huge crotch. Then he gained access to Fuyuhiko's erect manhood through his flyer. After Misaki released the prisoner of the flyer, he took a mouthful of Fuyuhiko with pleasure and regret.

Fuyuhiko snapped his fingers to remove Misaki out of his reminiscence. Then he explained, "I have business to tend to so I need to leave. I can't let you go so you'll be staying here for a while. Tanaka will feed you and when you have to use the powder room, my guard will escort you."

"Your guard," Misaki asked in confusion. Misaki thought that some people who work at Fuyuhiko's house would have the sense to tell someone about his capture.

"Actually, my guard is someone I know who is in debt," Fuyuhiko responded. "I'm going to leave now." Fuyuhiko exits his bedroom and Misaki mentally beat himself up.

In the meantime, at a luxurious apartment, Haruhiko is lying on his bed with an empty bottle of wine loosely held in his hand, unbuttoned shirt open and his glasses crooked on his face. Haruhiko's eyes are open and reflect no light at all. Haruhiko recalled, Misaki's rejection the previous day. **SMASH!** Haruhiko sat up and now stares at a shattered glass bottle he threw at a brick wall. 'Akihiko...What the hell does _he_ have that I don't have? Why do you choose him, Misaki?' Haruhiko asked himself again and again.

"Haruhiko nii-san!" Haruhiko heard a woman's voice enter Haruhiko's home through his closed front door. "I know you're there! Open the door!" Haruhiko stood and went to the front door. The second Haruhiko unlocked his door, a beautiful woman forced herself inside Haruhiko's apartment. It was Kaoruko Usami; Akihiko's cousin from his mother' side and a woman who was formerly attracted to Misaki.

Kaoruko's eyes studied Haruhiko's bum appearance and the mess of his apartment. Kaoruko took in a couple whiffs of Haruhiko and his room's smell of shame.

"Haruhiko," Kaoruko began. "What happened to you?"

Haruhiko looked at himself in the mirror near his front door, then the state of his apartment and then Kaoruko. Then he replied, "I wish I knew."

"Well, I have something important to tell you; about Akihiko," Kaoruko exclaimed. His younger half brother's name caught Haruhiko's attention.

At Fuyuhiko's home, Misaki was being fed by Tanaka. Tanaka held a fork with an impaled piece of omelette on the end to Misaki's mouth. Misaki refused to allow the food to go into his mouth,

"Takahashi-sama, it's important that you eat; especially after taking a drug," Tanaka explained. Misaki justs sat in his underwear with a pouty look on his face. Misaki remained silent. The phone rang and Tanaka went to answer the call. "Hello."

A woman on the other line talked. "Good morning, this is the Kuma Mental Facility, is this Usami Fuyuhiko who I am speaking to?"

'Kuma Mental Facility? Where Akihiko-sama is being held currently? Why do they call?'

"Hello?," the woman said.

"S-sorry, excuse me, this is Usami Fuyuhiko," Tanaka lied.

"I'm informing you that your son, Usami Akihiko has been stable for a while and we believed that Akihiko is ready to leave," the woman stated.

Tanaka was speechless. He always wanted Akihiko to recover from his sadness; but of all times, why now?

"Since Akihiko was stable, we released him today," the woman gladly stated.

Tanaka was shocked even more; not just because Akihiko was released, but because Akihiko was standing before Tanaka. Tanaka stared at Akihiko in his blue eyes. Akihiko was standing there with a calm look on his face. Tanaka dropped the phone as distant "hello"s echoed from the speaker on the other line.

"Tanaka-san, I'm home," Akihiko stated.

"Aki-Akihiko...Sama," Tanaka stuttered.

Elsewhere, Misaki instantly picked up his head from the sound of Akihiko's first name being said. 'Usagi-san?'

Tanaka continued glaring at Akihiko with a pale face.

Akihiko slowly approached Tanaka. "Tanaka, where is Misaki?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Honestly, I had some things going on and a lot to do at home. Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for. I'm actually working on two stories right now; this and the "Fem! Shinobu x Yoh" story (** **s/12108015/1/Cabbage-Patch-Terrorist-Fem-Shinobu-Takatsuki-x-Yoh-Miyagi** **) Anyway, really sorry, I 'll try to publish more often, at least once a week.**

Silence. Absolute silence. Tanaka remained silent after the single question that Akihiko asked.

"Tanaka, where is Misaki?"

Akihiko waited for the answer to his question. Watching Tanaka stay quiet in fear, a worried expression washed over Akihiko's calm face. Akihiko repeated his question.

"Where's Misaki?"

Still Tanaka is silent; but Akihiko's voice became louder and angrier.

"Tanaka, Where's Misaki!?"

Tanaka finally spoke, "Akihiko-sama, please calm down. I'll go get him." After staying still for a long time, Tanaka quickly walked up the stairs to Fuyuhiko's room. Akihiko stared at Tanaka in confusion. Why was he going upstairs?

Tanaka opens Fuyuhiko's large bedroom doors which caught Misaki's attention. The poor bound boy watched Tanaka rummage through Fuyuhiko's belongings.

'The key! Where's the damn key!?' Tanaka asked himself as he frantically opened and closed Fuyuhiko's drawers.

"Tanaka?," Misaki nervously called. "Usagi-san's voice just now; that was him, wasn't it?" Misaki's voice was emphasized with tears and fear. "He's out there! I can't face him! I can't let him see me like this!"

"Damn it Takahashi-sama, Shut Up!" Tanaka began to raise his voice out of terror. Tanaka finally found the key in Fuyuhiko's small drawer to his desk. Tanaka ran to Misaki, and then inserted the key into it's rightful slot.

CLICK!

The minute the cuffs unbuckled, Misaki instantly got out of the master bed. Misaki stood in his boxer briefs, with bare wrist. Misaki was free.

"Misaki!"

Misaki heard a familiar deep voice call out his name. Misaki turned to the man who called his name.

"Usagi..." Misaki looked at Usagi with regret in his eyes. 'Why...of all times would you return; in the state I'm in right now?'

CRASH!

Misaki's eyes widen as he watched Akihiko slowly fall face down on the ground with a thin stream of blood running from his forehead. Misaki blankly stared at Akihiko's unconcious body stay still on the ground.

"Grab your clothes and get the hell out!" Tanaka shouted." Misaki could not move, especially after he witnessed the Usami family butler betray Akihiko.

"I SAID GO!," Tanaka exclaimed even louder. Seeing the butler enraged for the first time, Misaki was prompted to grab his clothes off the sofa chair and run.

Meanwhile, Tanaka looked at himself at the narrow wall mirror on his left side. All he saw was a man in his everyday black tuxedo holding in his left hand the top half of a beautiful vase with a shattered bottom.

"Nnnnn..."

Tanaka quickly turned his head to Akihiko who pushed himself off the ground. Akihiko was on his right knee. He tried to figure out what exactly happened. Akihiko pondered while feeling a warm liquid on his forehead. He lowed his fingertips from his forehead to his eyes to see the blood shimmer on his fingers. Then Akihiko looked at Tanaka and then the half broken vase.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what the fuck his going on," Akihiko angrily stated. Tanaka hesitated to speak. As a result, Tanaka ran out of the room.

"Tanaka!" Akihiko shouted. Akihiko was too weak and dizzy to run after Tanaka. Akihiko was on his knees and hands. Akihiko uttered his last word, "Ta..na...ka."

Misaki was running down the long driveway while he struggled to put his pants on. As soon as Misaki could pull his pants up to his knees, Misaki fell face down. Misaki's cute face was on the grass adjacent to the driveway. Misaki lifted his grassy face while tears ran down his cheeks like a waterfall. In his head, Misaki kept reliving the moment Akihiko called his name and he faced him. Then Tanaka grabbing the vase; running towards Akihiko and then smashing the bottom of the face onto the top of Usagi's head.

Misaki got back up and then pulled his pants up. Misaki put on his t-shirt and then continued escaping. Misaki finally made it to the gate. Misaki had to find a way to get passed. Tanaka ran pass Misaki and quickly punched in the code on the keypad upon the post of the gate. The gate opened.

Misaki looked at Tanaka. Tanaka looks back to make eye contact.

"Tanaka-san, Usagi...is he..?" Misaki asked.

"Takahashi-sama..." Tanaka answered. "He's fine, but you need to go for now."

Misaki understood and then prepared to exit the Usami property. However he halted as a large black car blocked him. Kaoruko poked her head out the rear side window.

"Misaki-kun!?," Kaoruko called in familiarity.

"Kaoruko-san!" Misaki answered.

Then Haruhiko opened his rear side door. "Misaki!"

"Haruhiko!" Misaki shouted

Tanaka revealed himself and then exclaimed, "Kaoruko-sama! Haruhiko-sama!"

Usagi crept up from Tanaka. "Misaki..."

"Usagi!" Misaki responded in a surprised voice.

"Onii-chan!" Kaoruko shouted as she came out the car.

"Akihiko!" Haruhiko notices his brother standing behind Tanaka.

"GOD!" Misaki yells out. Misaki runs away from the Usami family and butler.

"MISAKI!," Akihiko, Haruhiko and Kaoruko simultaneously call out.

Misaki continued running. Soon Misaki hears the roar of a large vehicle approaching. Misaki jumps inside a bush hoping to be unseen. A large black car slowly passes the bush.

"Drive slower," Akihiko demands the driver. "He could not have gone far!"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Kaoruko asked.

"I will not hesitate to hurt anyone if anything happens to Misaki." Haruhiko states.

"Will the two of you shut the fuck up," Akihiko asked harshly.

"You three are scaring me," the driver nervously stated.

"KEEP DRIVING!" The three worrying Usamis shout.

After the car drove out of sight, Misaki resumed to his fleeing. This time, Misaki ran the opposite direction. Misaki was about to run by the house, however, Tanaka pulled out the driveway in a dark blue car.

"You won't go far on foot, they'll surely return knowing that you can't run far," Tanaka explained. Misaki entered the car in the passenger side and then the car took off.

In the car, Misaki started speaking again. "Usagi saw me get out of his father's bed in only my underwear." Tears shedded from Misaki's eyes. Tanaka took a turn talking. "Takahashi-kun, you'll have to speak to Akihiko-sama some time. Maybe not now, but later."

"What will happen to you," Misaki asked Tanaka. Tanaka stared blankly at traffic light that emitted a red light. "I worked for Fuyuhiko for years, this morning was probably my last."

Misaki looked at Tanaka in pity. Then said to himself, 'Sorry Tanaka, if I never got you in this, you wouldn't be in this situation.'

Back at the Usami residence, Akihiko, Haruhiko and Kaoruko stood outside the car. Akihiko finally spoke to his brother.

"While I was gone, what happened at this house and Misaki?" Akihiko asked. "And where's father?"

Haruhiko stated, "He must be at work today, but I don't what happened here."

"It's been six months," Akihiko said. "SIX MONTHS! Someone should know something! And why was Misaki almost completely nude in our father's bed!?"

"WHAT!?," Haruhiko and Kaoruko asked loudly. The three stood there in utter confusion.

Haruhiko and Kaoruko Usami were standing in a state of shock after hearing such a bewildering question from Akihiko.

"Onii-sama," Kaoruko slowly started speaking. "What did you just say?"

Akihiko repeated his question. "Why is Misaki in my father's bed in his underwear?"

Haruhiko's long eyebrows descended to his eyes. "What are you talking about? Why would Misaki be nude in our father's bed? Are you sure you should be out of the hospital, Akihiko?"

Enraged by Haruhiko's interrogation, Akihiko grabbed Haruhiko by his own loose buttoned shirt collar and then pinned him on the smooth marble wall.

"O-Onii-sama! Stop!" Kaoruko shouted trying to make Akihiko release Haruhiko. "This is not the time!"

Akihiko ignored the young wailing woman and told Haruhiko, "You listen to me. I know what I saw and I am not crazy if that's what you are implying. The last thing I need is for you to get me pissed. I'm already confused by not only what I saw but also what Tanaka did to me."

Haruhiko looked at Akihiko dead in the eyes. "Are you sure, Akihiko?"

Akihiko stared back at Haruhiko. Akihiko took a deep breath and then answered. "Yes."

Akihiko released Haruhiko and Kaoruko calmed down. "Now, where is that Tanaka?" she asked.

"That's what I would like to know," Akihiko acknowledged. "But first, I need to speak to my father."


	9. Chapter 9

At a distant office building, Fuyuhiko was sitting at his desk viewing a plethora of pages on his desk. Fuyuhiko closed his eyes, sat back and took a small sip of his coffee.

"My heavens," Fuyuhiko sighed. "So exhausted from being exhausted from working for so long."

Fuyuhiko checked his large office to ensure himself that all the doors were closed. Then he looked under his desk and then took out a magazine. Fuyuhiko opened the magazine and gazed at the variety of whips and straps. Fuyuhiko thought about all kinds of nasty positions Misaki could be in.

'I maybe tired, but the wait is worth it. Misaki, what kind of position should we try this time? What kind of toy would you like to play with? Or rather, which end would you like to take it in?'

An ordinary cell phone ring escaped Fuyuhiko's suit pocket. Fuyuhiko took out his cell phone; but before he answered it, he gasped for who's name he saw on his caller I.D. 'AKIHIKO'

On the last ring, Fuyuhiko answers the phone. "Usami Fuyuhiko speaking."

"You know who this is," Akihiko replied.

"Akihiko, this is a surprise," Fuyuhiko said in an happy voice artificially hiding his confusion.

"You hardly call. How have you been? It's been quite a-"

"What happened between you and Misaki!?," Akihiko interrupted in a raging voice."

Fuyuhiko slowly exhaled and then spoke gleefully. "Oh, you and Misaki reunited? I was hoping you'd never find out about _us_."

Akihiko was silent on the other line. Not only his he baffled by the fact he addressed Misaki by his first name; but also what he said just now.

' _I was hoping you'd never find out about us_.'

"About what," Akihiko finally asked.

"Why about _our relationship_ ," Fuyuhiko proudly answered. "We have a lot of fun, Akihiko; _a lot of fun_."

On the other line, Akihiko heard his father's last words, ' _a lot of fun_.' This made Akihiko dropped his phone which shattered. The innocent Misaki he knew and the father he thought he knew were together. Akihiko could not swallow his father's words.

Back at the office, Fuyuhiko removed the phone from his ear and then hung up.

"Shocked are we?," Fuyuhiko jokingly asked his non responsive son. Fuyuhiko collected his belongs and departed his office. Fuyuhiko entered his car and then left the large office building.

On the way home, Fuyuhiko realized that he was out of gas for his car. Fuyuhiko realized that he was approaching an old gas station in a barren grassy area.

"Ugh," Fuyuhiko sickly moaned. "I never thought I'd run out of gas of all places. Well, if I can get home to my Misaki then it's worth it."

Fuyuhiko pulled up at the gas station and then powered his car off. Fuyuhiko was confused about the phone call he had with Akihiko. Why did he not receive a notification about Akihiko's release. 'I'll have to check that out after my fun with Misaki.'

Fuyuhiko sat in his car waiting for someone to come to his driver window so he could make a request for gas.

Fuyuhiko waited and waited. Then he stepped out of his car. Fuyuhiko went behind a fuel pillar looking for an employee. Meanwhile, Misaki and Tanaka have the same issue.

"Maybe this gas station is actually closed?," Misaki suggested.

"The [OPEN] sign is lit, but the lights in the station are off," Tanaka said. "Perhaps they forgot to turn the sign off?"

Then Misaki notified Tanaka "Well, I'll check the other side." Misaki leaves Tanaka by himself.

"Takahashi-kun," Tanaka called to stop Misaki; however, Misaki did not hear him. Misaki went on the other side of the gas station to see if anyone else was there. Instead of finding another employee, Misaki meets Fuyuhiko again. Misaki is completely mortified. Fuyuhiko is shocked to see the boy free, leaving him motionless.

"Takahashi-kun!," Tanaka yelled out from behind the station. Fuyuhiko quickly reacted to Tanaka's voice. Misaki watched Fuyuhiko pull out a device out of his jacket.

Misaki responded, "Eh-"

 _ **ZAP!**_

Misaki instantly falls face down. Fuyuhiko calmly puts away his device and then carries Misaki to the car. Fuyuhiko then gently placed Misaki in the backseat.

"This boy is so light and petite, it takes no effort to carry," Fuyuhiko states.

"FUYUHIKO-SAMA!," Tanaka shouts from behind Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko quickly turns around and shocks Tanaka.

Tanaka slowly closes his eyes and then falls backwards. Fuyuhiko looks at Tanaka's body and then grabs the rope out of his car. Fuyuhiko ties Tanaka's wrist and ankles together.

"I should've known you'd be troublesome," Fuyuhiko tells the unconscious Tanaka.

Fuyuhiko carries the bodies in the trunk and then slams it shut.

"We're going for a long car ride," Fuyuhiko tells both the unconscious men as he enters the car through the driver side. Then Fuyuhiko takes off.

The sun was setting and the world was getting darker and darker. At the main Usami household, Akihiko, Haruhiko and Kaoruko wait patiently for Fuyuhiko. Kaoruko looks at the grandfather clock which read [7:43].

"Fuyuhiko Oji-san should have been finished hours ago," Kaoruko complained.

Haruhiko got out of the chair he was sitting in."I'm going to his office building."

"No need," Akihiko stated. "I'm calling his office this time." Akihiko was on his cell phone waiting for the secretary to pick up.

"Hello, this is the Usami Corporation, how may I help you," the woman on the other line asked.

"This is Usami Akihiko, may I speak to my father Usami Fuyuhiko?," Akihiko asked.

"I'm sorry, your father left rather early today," The woman replied.

"Excuse me?." Akihiko responded.

"Your father checked out at four, almost three and a half hours ago."

Akihiko was stunned from the news. "Are you sure he checked out? He didn't have anywhere to be?"

"Not that I know of," the woman answered. "He informed me that he was leaving early for home."

Akihiko was horrified. His lover and his father were gone. "Thank you m'am."

"Sure! Have a nice day," the woman happily ended the phone call.

Akihiko hung up his phone. Then he grabbed his shoes and then dashed for the door.

"Akihiko!," Haruhiko shouted.

"Akihiko-Nii-San!," Kaoruko screamed.

The two ran to the door, but by the time they did, Akihiko was already in his car. Akihiko turned on his engine and then floored the car out of the large driveway.

Akihiko sped down the street as he repeated his lover's name.

" _Misaki!_ "


	10. Chapter 10

Misaki was currently in a daze. Misaki felt his body thumping up and down. He heard a loud noise; the sound of a running car. Misaki slowly opened his dilated eyes and saw Fuyuhiko driving. Misaki gasped realizing where he is now. He saw Fuyuhiko drive on the road alongside a very short cliff.

'I remember now,' Misaki thought to himself. He reminisced the moment he found Fuyuhiko at a gas station and he suddenly blacked out as soon as he saw Fuyuhiko pull out a large black device. As soon as Fuyuhiko pressed the device firmly on Misaki's stomach, Misaki suddenly could not stand. He was on his knees and eventually on his face. Misaki slowly blacked out as he heard Tanaka's loud yet quietly fading voice echo…."Fuyuhiko-sama!"

"Ah, You're awake now." Fuyuhiko smiled watching Misaki sit up straight. "You'll be delighted when we get to the Usami vacation home. We have a lot of _things to do_ when we get there."

'No….' Misaki silently rejected the idea of him sleeping with Fuyuhiko.

"It's been awhile since you took a bath," Fuyuhiko earnestly stated. "Maybe we should take one... together. I can help you scrub a _few places._ "

'No more…' Misaki said in his head.

"We have to go far away so Akihiko doesn't disturb us," Fuyuhiko continued to speak.

'Usagi-san!' Misaki shouted mentally. "I don't want to hurt Usagi-san anymore!" Misaki shouted tearfully. Fuyuhiko sped the car up.

"That ungrateful child only wants to fuck you," Fuyuhiko bluntly stated. "Do you really think he loves you? You're his _drug_ ; something he uses to forget his loneliness."

Hearing those words from Fuyuhiko enraged Misaki. "STOP THE CAR!" Misaki loudly commanded. Fuyuhiko sighed and then said, "I give the orders, not you. You be a good boy and sit still. Getting up while the car-" Fuyuhiko was suddenly hushed when he saw Misaki lean over the cup holders to Fuyuhiko's driver wheel.

 _ **VRRR!**_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY!?," Fuyuhiko exclaims. Fuyuhiko did not expect Misaki to suddenly grab the wheel. The large black car spun in circles.

"AAAAHH!," Misaki and Fuyuhiko screamed as the car span. The violent spinning made Tanaka pop out of the trunk and roll into the street. As Tanaka stayed on the ground, he lifts his head and watched a large black SUV break through the small metal frame on the edge of the road and drive off the cliff. From his view, Tanaka saw the car vanish.

"Takahashi...sama," Tanaka muttered.

 **KRSH!**

Tanaka's body went numb as he felt and witnessed a large blast of red and yellow light beam from the bottom of the cliff. Then the light dissolved into a thick gust of black smoke. Tanaka lie still on the ground as the bottom of his jaw loosely hung open and his eye were open as wide the road he was on. Tears slowly rolled down from Tanaka's face and then he collapsed from the heavy smell of smoke. Tanaka's vision gradually dimmed to complete darkness.

Down at the crash site, Misaki was hung out the back of the SUV through the rear window. Misaki awoke from his unconsciousness. Misaki attempted to pull himself out of the shattered window. "AH!" Misaki screeched and then fell on his face again. Misaki pulled his head up high enough to notice his left arm bent in unnatural ways with broken pieces of glass stuck in them. The crash reminded Misaki of the death of his parents from a car crash. Then Misaki quietly called out his loved ones' names. "Mother….Father….Onii-chan…...Onee-chan…." Misaki coughed violently forcing air to escape from his body. Then Misaki uttered his last breath… "U….sa" Misaki halts his pronunciation and then shuts his eyes.

Misaki thought deeply about his reunion with his whole family in the afterlife. Misaki would see his parents again and take years to catch up. Misaki would get to talk to his older brother and sister in-law once again.

Misaki gazed at the bright light that shined before him. Misaki thought that the light would be the only way to go, but Misaki was pulled away from the light. Misaki could not interpret what was happening. Misaki's entire body was being hauled away from the light. The light was getting further and further. For some reason, Misaki could not turn his head back to see what was pulling him away. All Misaki felt on his hand was another hand much larger. The hand was really warm.

Misaki finally opened his eyes. All he was was Akihiko holding Misaki's right hand with both of his hands. Misaki's right hand was burning from the unexpected warmth coming from Usagi's hands.

"Misaki…" Akihiko called out to the awakening boy. Misaki had enough strength to turn his head and notice the I.V., the monitor, the half closed curtains and the bed Misaki was in. Misaki's eyes widened and teared up as he realized he survive the crash.

"Misaki!" Akihiko shouted as he embraced Misaki. "Usagi!" Misaki tearfully exclaimed as he clenched the back of Akihiko's shirt. Misaki cried really loud as Akihiko's tears shed like a waterfall. "I was afraid of losing you," Akihiko admitted. Misaki let go of Akihiko's shirt and let his arms down.

"Usagi-san, I'm sorry." Misaki apologized. Akihiko looked at Misaki with confusion in his eyes. "What are you saying that for?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki bowed his head and started talked even quieter. "Usagi, I…" Akihiko carefully with his hand raised Misaki's head by the chin so Misaki could face Akihiko. Akihiko caressed Misaki's head with his hands. Misaki felt the warmth come from Akihiko's hands. Misaki remembered that Akihiko's hands were normally cold, but this time, they were really warm.

"I...I…..don't" Misaki's melancholy voice became even sadder. Akihiko watch more tears burst rapidly from Misaki's eyes onto his red face. Akihiko's hands were drenched with tears.

"I DON'T DESERVE YOU!" Misaki whined. "I...with your father...I betrayed you! I broke your heart!" Misaki struggled to breath and talk as his guilt overpowered him with tears. "I don't want to hurt you! Usagi, I'm sorry….I'M SORRY….I'M SORRY...I'M SO SORRY! I'M REALLY-"

The last "sorry" did not come out of Misaki's mouth into the air. Instead, it went inside Akihiko's mouth which was locked on Misaki's. Akihiko only released Misaki's mouth. Akihiko had a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Akihiko calmly stated. "Your brother was my best friend. I was so sad when I found out what happened to him. I let myself get depressed and yet, I never thought about how you felt." Akihiko pulled Misaki's hand towards Akihiko's cheek. "You must have felt really lonely. I left you for a very long time. It's my fault you ended up like this."

Misaki was surprised to hear those words come from Akihiko. Misaki's stopped crying and he was silent. "Misaki, I still love you," Akihiko once again confessed. "I still want you by my side." Akihiko hugged Misaki and held him for a very long time, "Usagi...:" Misaki called Akihiko by his nickname. "Misaki…" Akihiko called back.

"But, what about Tanaka… and your father." Misaki asked.

"Tanaka is fine," Akihiko replied. "Although, he's going to work for someone else." Then Akihiko looked at the door. "Fuyuhiko is going to be here for a very long time."

"Is he going to be alright," Misaki asked. "I hate him, but I don't want him to be dead.

"I don't care," Akihiko instantly admitted. "I only thought about you. And what the hell happened? How did you crash?"

"I grabbed the steering wheel," Misaki answered.

Now Akihiko was enraged. "IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Misaki reflected on his action. "To be honest, I just couldn't….do it again...with _him_."

Akihiko's angry faced softened. Then he smiled. "At least you're alive. I couldn't live without you."

Misaki remembered that statement Akihiko made a long time ago. Misaki grew happy again. "Usagi" Misaki said. "Misaki" Akihiko said. The two happily held each other and kissed until Kaoruko and Haruhiko came in as well. Akihiko and Misaki were together again.

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
